1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applicators for cosmetics and refers more specifically to an integral applicator and container for suntan lotion or like cosmetic in which a roller is rotatably mounted in a slot in the side of a container, which roller is compressible and dimensioned to be slightly larger than the slot in the container whereby the lotion may be applied to a body part by holding the integral applicator structure in an inverted position, with the roller frictionally engaging a body portion and moving the applicator across the body portion to rotate the roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cosmetic applicators have taken a variety of forms such as puffs for powder, pumps for providing a small supply of lotion on demand, aerosol containers for blowing a dispersed cosmetic onto a body portion, and structure for forcing a substance such as toothpaste onto a toothbrush or shaving cream onto a shaving brush or the like for application to body portions.
In many of these devices the applicator is separate from the container for the cosmetic being applied and is consequently sometimes not readily available when it is desired to apply the cosmetic. Further, applicators of the past have often been complicated and therefore uneconomical to produce and often inefficient in use.
Hand application of many cosmetics is undesirable. Thus, for example, in the case of suntan lotion being used at a beach, the lotion is often mixed with sand on the hand of the person applying the lotion so that the suntan lotion is often applied with some abrasion to the body portion to which it is being applied.